Destino: La muerte
by Yani Stephen
Summary: Una cazadora, dos hermanos y un destino. Las cosas pueden ponerse difíciles pero ellos jamás abandonaran, son cazadores, fueron criados para pensar en el bien mayor y por ende, la palabra "derrota" no está en su vocabulario.
1. Chapter 1

**Prólogo.**

La oscuridad se cernía sobre la colina y un lejano ulular se perdía en medio del silencio, era la noche indicada, la noche en el que el destino de miles de personas se sellaría y la noche en que la muerte, sería el único destino a cumplir.

Una solitaria figura se encorvaba en la cima de la colina, sus ojos, de un suave verde, lucían impacientes y por sobre todo malignos. Su actuar parecía inofensivo, unas cuantas hierbas en un mortero y unos símbolos dibujados sobre la tierra, eran sus armas. Todos sus pasos parecían estar muy bien memorizados, nada estaba hecho a la ligera y parecía que de ellos, dependía el éxito de su faena. Se demoró poco menos de una hora, pero cuando acabo, todo pareció remecerse; los árboles cercanos se estremecieron, como si presintieran que el final estaba por venir, y la verdad era esa. Aquella solitaria figura acababa de desatar el final, un final que nadie podría detener o al menos, eso es lo que él creía.

**Capítulo 1.**

Un frío viento otoñal remecía las hojas del viejo roble y Selene contemplaba asombrada lo que la rodeaba, había llegado a aquella pequeña ciudad hace dos días y todo parecía empeorar, lo que antes era un pequeño brote de influenza, se había transformado rápidamente en una epidemia. Nadie era capaz de explicarle los motivos de tan repentino suceso y eso solo reforzaba su teoría, las causas detrás de aquello… eran sobrenaturales. Si bien, aquel hecho no la asustaba, si la preocupaba. Llevaba investigando casos similares por cerca de dos meses y hasta el momento, ninguno había logrado tener solución.

Era preocupante revisar las estadísticas que el gobierno se empeñaba en ocultar, las muertes del país habían aumentado en un 400% y todo debido a múltiples enfermedades que parecían mutar cada dos segundos. Si bien, no podía establecerse un patrón entre los pueblos azotados por las epidemias, Selene estaba segura de que estaban relacionados, varios años en el negocio le daban la experiencia necesaria para reconocer cuando se trataba de un caso sobrenatural.

La muchacha botó los guantes en el basurero dispuesto para ellos y luego se quitó la mascarilla, acababa de estar en contacto con decenas de victimas de la epidemia y aquello requería de una constante protección. A pesar de haber podido conversar con mucho de los pacientes, aun no sacaba nada en limpio, su cerebro parecía tener una gran barrera que le impedía relacionar los hechos presenciados y eso conseguía frustrarla de sobremanera, por lo que con un leve asentimiento de cabeza salio del hospital y se dirigió a su cuarto de motel.

Una vez allí de dejó caer en la cama, mientras se deshacía de los incómodos zapatos de taco que debía lucir cuando fingía ser federal. El día había sido muy productivo, había recolectado decena de datos que le servían para aclarar un poco más la situación. Mucha de las personas habían asegurado ver a un hombre sobre una colina antes de que aquella terrible enfermedad los azotara, lo cual tenía mucho sentido, ya que las personas de los pueblos que Selene había visitado con anterioridad, aseguraban lo mismo e inclusive lo describían de manera casi idéntica. Entre 25 y 30 años, alto, tez clara y cabello rizado, siempre un forastero que parecía esconder algo.

-Debería ir por algo de comida- murmuró la muchacha mientras se quitaba la blusa. Hablar sola era una de sus muchas características, después de recorrer sola la carretera por casi 5 años, había adoptado aquella actitud. Si bien, en un par de ocasiones, había recibido propuestas de personas que querían ser sus compañeros, ella los había rechazado, no por el hecho de que la compañía le molestara, sino porque tenia claro, que en su trabajo, no se puede confiar en cualquiera.

Terminó de quitarse la ropa, mientas encendía la televisión. Las noticias eran las mismas de siempre, decenas de brotes simultáneos de diferentes enfermedades azotaban el estado. Muchas ideas habían cruzado la mente de la muchacha, pero ninguna de ellas parecía cubrir todos los cabos.

Despertó con el control entre sus manos, el sol parecía haber caído hace un par de horas y su estomago rogaba por un poco de alimento. No le gustaba caminar de noche y menos en un pueblo que estaba recién conociendo, lamentablemente su estómago no parecía pensar lo mismo y se esmeraba en exigir algo para comer. Sin tener otra opción se puso unos cómodos pantalones y una polera negra ancha de caderas, necesitaba que su vestimenta tuviera la soltura necesaria para esconder la decena de armas que cargaba día a día. Acomodando la pistola en la parte trasera del pantalón y tomando la chaqueta de cuero, salió del barato cuarto de motel que estaba alquilando.

Así era la vida de los cazadores, sin un destino fijo, sin un lugar al que llamar hogar y nadie con quien desarrollar un sentido de pertenencia. Pero a Selene le agradaba, de cierta manera aquella soledad era su garantía de seguridad emocional, si no convives con alguien… no lo amas, si no lo amas… no sufres y si no sufres… eres feliz. La verdad, no es que ella fuera muy feliz, pero le gustaba creer que así era y como no había nadie que se lo reprochase, esa idea seguía fija en su mente.


	2. Chapter 2: Instinto

**Capitulo 2: Instinto.**

Caminó con precaución por las húmedas aceras, hace solo unos minutos había comenzado a caer una espesa llovizna, que si bien era tupida no mermaba el tráfico juvenil de las calles. A pesar de las agradables conversaciones y la abundante vida nocturna, Selene no conseguía sentirse segura, había algo en el ambiente que la instaba a estar en estado de alerta y parecía susurrarle tímidamente que algo malo estaba a punto de pasar. Así eran sus instintos de cazadora y había aprendido que siempre debía confiar en ellos.

Fue un día de otoño, cuando recién comenzaba en el "negocio", que aprendió a confiar en sus instintos o como a ella le gustaba llamarlo "El sexto sentido de la Cazadora". En ese entonces era más inexperta y tenía la tendencia a esperar lo mejor de los demás, actitud que le ocasionó decenas de problemas y más de alguna grave herida.

Caminaba junto a Annibal por el borde del río, estaban ocupados de un caso, los indicios eran sencillos y habían llegado a la conclusión que se trataba de un metamorfo. Selene estaba emocionada, era su quinto caso y había encontrado de manera tan rápida la respuesta a las decenas de asesinatos perpetrados por un convicto que parecía estar en decenas de lugares a la vez, que empezaba a confiar en sus capacidades y ciertamente, a creerse mejor de lo que era. Annibal le comentaba repetidamente –_Selene, no seas tan ególatra. Estás recién empezando, tienes que escuchar, mirar y aprender de los más sabios. En eso, está el secreto de la sobrevivencia_.- Pero su alma era joven y como todos a esa edad, fingía escuchar y guardar sus palabras, cuando en realidad pensaba que era un viejo exagerado y carente de emociones.

Él la aconsejaba, explicándole como obtener ventaja sobre el metamorfo y asegurar una rápida huida en caso de ser necesario. Cuando de pronto un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de la muchacha, despertando todos sus sentidos e indicándole que algo iba mal, con agilidad se volteó y se encontró con… nada. No había nada a su espalda ni a los alrededores, por lo que respirando aliviada volvió la vista a su anciano acompañante.

-¿Qué sucede?- le preguntó Annibal.

-Nada, creí sentir algo pero no es nada-

-Nunca es nada pequeña, si sientes algo es porque quizás alguna criatura está cerca. Somos cazadores y nuestros sentidos suelen ser más agudos que los de nuestros congéneres. Aprende a confiar en ellos, que de ello puede depender tu vida.-

Sonriendo escuchó sus palabras, todo lo que Annibal decía parecía tener una enseñanza. Siempre hablaba de manera Zen, situación que conseguía sacarle más de una sonrisa a la muchacha.

-Está bien maestro, tendré en cuenta sus enseñanzas- respondió saludándolo con las manos juntas, tal y como lo haría un karateka antes de comenzar la pelea. Pero ese fue su error, apenas agachó la cabeza un fuerte golpe fue recepcionado por su espina dorsal, algo había saltado desde lo alto del puente y había aterrizado en su espalda. Lo más rápido posible se enderezó y sacando un cuchillo desde su bota, se dispuso a defenderse. Fue una batalla limpia, donde el triunfo estuvo de su lado solo gracias a Annibal, quien con decena de años de experiencia, era rápido y sabía cómo defenderse en un ataque sorpresa.

Hoy se daba cuenta de que sus palabras eran ciertas, los instintos existen por una sola razón y debemos seguirlos, porque a veces de ellos depende nuestra sobrevivencia. Desde ese día aquella idea se había grabado a fuego en su mente y estaba segura de que nunca lo olvidaría.

Atravesó con cautela la puerta de un bar/restaurant, el abarrotado ambiente y el espeso humo de cigarrillo hacían difícil tener una visión clara de las personas que estaban en el lugar. Era una situación desagradable, por costumbre, siempre analizaba a cada uno de los seres que compartirían oxígeno junto a ella; era una costumbre firmemente arraigada y sin la cual, se sentía completamente desnuda y desprotegida frente al mundo. Lamentablemente esta ocasión tenía demasiada hambre como para salir del bar y dirigirse a alguno más tranquilo, donde las caras de todos quedarán a la vista y pudiera asegurar su integridad.

Algo nerviosa se sentó en una mesa ubicada en la esquina, donde su espalda y lado derecho quedaban completamente protegidos por el ángulo recto del lugar. Solo le quedaban dos flancos descubiertos, los que estaba segura de poder cubrir con prontitud en caso de algún riesgo inminente. Ordenó una ensalada césar junto a una hamburguesa, esa era la única manera que encontraba para no sentirse culpable por la gran cantidad de carbohidratos que consumía diariamente. ¿Si comes mucha ensalada… no engordas, verdad? O al menos algo así era lo que decían en los anuncios de la televisión.

No tardó en recibir su pedido y con voracidad devoró la hamburguesa, hace días que no podía disfrutar de una y realmente lo había extrañado. No duró más de un minuto entre sus expertas manos, nunca se había caracterizado por comer con rapidez pero el nerviosismo que la inundaba en aquellos instantes era suficiente como para hacerla olvidar de sus actitudes comunes.

Había comenzado a devorar los pequeños cuadraditos de pollo contenidos en su ensalada cuando la conversación de dos muchachos, sentados en la mesa contigua, la hizo detenerse. A pesar de que hablaban en un susurro, algunas palabras se deslizaban con presteza hacia sus oídos: "Te dije que teníamos un caso, definitivamente los casos de influenza están relacionados"… "Debemos conseguir ayuda, esto es más grave de los que creíamos"… "¿Castiel?... no creo que debamos, recuerda que es un ángel."… "De seguro debe haber algo en los libros de la antigua religión, los consultaré mañana".

¿Angeles? ¿Antigua religión?... definitivamente esos chicos no eran personas comunes y corrientes, quizás ellos podían tener la respuesta al caso que ella había estado investigando desde hace semanas, pero ¿Cómo saber si eran de confiar? Ese era el punto, no tenía como saberlo y mientras se debatía si debía acudir a ellos la luz del lugar se fue dejándolos sumidos en oscuridad mientras el lastimero grito de una mujer rasgaba el ambiente.


End file.
